


Fly With Me

by RenegadeAngelWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeAngelWings/pseuds/RenegadeAngelWings
Summary: Dean's struggle with accepting his feelings toward Castiel has pushed the Angel away. With Cas not responding to a single prayer of the eldest Winchester, what measures will Dean take to bring him back.. and admit he was wrong?





	1. Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> First. Work. Bear with me, friends. Hope you enjoy this little story, and I can't wait to get feedback <3 
> 
> Side note: this will get juicy. And I'm making this up as I go, so anything can happen ;)

 

 Dean's steady fingers thumbed the leather on his Baby's steering wheel as he hummed along absent-mindedly to whatever classic rock song was playing. His thoughts were with the Angel, Castiel, who he hadn't heard from in a few weeks. His brows furrowed and his lips pursed as his mind jumped to the worst conclusions; maybe he was being held up somewhere, hurt, or even--

"Dude?"

Dean's head sharply snapped to the passenger side as his eyes met his brother's confused and concerned ones. He cursed himself silently at his lack of alertness, as his mind was so clouded that he didn't even hear his brother enter the Impala. As quick as lightning, the eldest Winchester flashed Sam an award-winning smile, and gruffly replied, "Ready?", completely brushing off Sam's concern. The other hunter regarded his older brother with a look of ever-growing worry for a few moments before finally tearing his eyes away to focus ahead of him.

"Dean, he's proba--"

The emerald-eyed man cranked up the volume dial without a second thought, which cut his brother off from the rest of whatever the fuck he was thinking of saying. Damn him if he was going to start talking about feelings. Dean shuttered internally at the thought as Sam leaned back into the seat and threw his arms up in exasperation, "Real mature!" he yelled above the grainy track of a Metallica song. Dean only gave a short sigh in response before pressing his foot to the gas pedal and cruising Baby right out of the shitty motel's parking lot; they both failed to notice that it started raining.

\---------------------------------------------------

"So, what are we up against, Sammy?" Dean's light words broke the silence in the dead-quiet Impala. The radio was shut-off an hour ago when they lost the signal, and the eldest nor the youngest Winchester bothered sticking in one of the cassettes. The quiet nature of the ride was uncomfortable to say in the least, but Sam buried his nose into the files and newspaper clippings of the next hunt, and Dean kept driving while trying to push the thought of an endangered Cas out of his mind.

Sam shuffled a few of the papers in frustration as his lips parted to speak, but they promptly shut as he shook his head, sending locks of chestnut hair swishing from side to side. "You know what, Dean? No," agitation was unconcealed and dripping from Sam's voice as he continued, "We aren't going to keep on brushing this off. Why are you so worried about Cas?"

Dean gripped the wheel of Baby tighter, doing his best to keep his tone even despite the anger, sadness and who the hell knows what else he felt, "The files, Sam. Come on--"

"No, Dean!" Sam interrupted, "He's my friend, too. Isn't it strange that he hasn't been around for a few weeks?" Hazel eyes risked a glance towards his brother, hoping that he'd admit something. He was surprised to witness Dean's features grow tired and hold the slightest hint of sorrow. Sam blinked from the shock of Dean's broken guard, lowering his voice to a sympathetic breath, "Have you even tried praying to him?"

The green-eyed man was grateful that he was able to hold back his tears, the years of experience in repression only serving him graciously now. He continued driving down the dark roads, fingers trembling against his will as his jaw set. Dean simply nodded to answer his brother, unable to trust his voice or the words that could induce his barriers to crumble. A tight, thin line was produced on his face as he tried to repair his guard, and he nearly sighed in relief as the sign for their destination reached his heavy gaze.

Sam only blinked before masking his shock. Cas not even bothering to answer his brother, when the dude came when Dean so much as sneezed? The younger Winchester saw the motel sign not too long after the eldest had. He delivered a loaded 'this conversation isn't over, yet' look to Dean before softly curling his fingers around the Impala's door handle, opening it and exiting with a somber ease.

Dean remained behind, watching his brother presumably go inside the motel to book a room. He'd try again. He'd send Cas one more prayer. Just one.

"Alright, Cas," the Hunter cleared his throat, ignoring the lump that found it's way there, "Here we go.."

\---------------------------------------------------

_Rain was pouring. The Earth and pavement was drenched in the sweet-smelling water as creatures did their best to take shelter from the sudden downpour. A blue-eyed Angel took no notice of the wet state he was in, instead choosing to devote all his attention to the man in front of him, the very one he saved from the clutches of Hell. "Dean," he had said in a broken tone with his head ever-so-slightly tilted to his right, "Do you truly mean this?" The Hunter, ever gruff and stubborn, tried his best to sound as genuine as he wished that he was, "Uhh.. yeah, man." He almost blushed through the pain. Castiel could see right through him, and knew better, but the Angel was aware that the only way Dean would come around is if he came to terms with it on his own. "Then goodbye, Dean," he whispered, chest afire with an affliction that he did not know, or experience before. He left in a flutter of wings; the kiss still ghosting across both of their lips._

 


	2. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Guys, honestly.. thank you for the response to my very first piece! :) my heart swelled a little at every kudos and subscription! Feel free to leave comments, as I'll most certainly respond to each and every one! <3 posting the second chapter a little early, just because your response to the first had me ridiculously motivated to get it done! Enjoy!

A single blue eye twitched as the male behind it studied his reflection in the mirror. He never took to notice before, or even care about his outward appearance, but there he stood, suddenly concious of the way the dark stubble on his face was turning into something much fuller. His own large hand was tentatively brought to his face, sweeping across the coarse hair in a subtle attempt to understand it. He frowned.

_Cas, man, forget about what I said. We need you. Hell, I need you. I ain't begging, but.._

The prayer that had been elongated for nearly a half hour was broken off before completion by the Hunter, and Castiel could almost feel the familiar frustration from the male that he was so accustomed to. His eyes narrowed as he continued to stare into the reflective glass, wondering what possibly could have changed Dean's mind, and if it was appropriate to answer the plea. The tired Angel sighed, a shaky sound, before turning the knob of the tap slowly in the direction that would produce a warm cascade. One answer was clear: his decision could wait.

\---------------------------------------------------

Dean sighed in frustration and in sadness at the lack of response from Castiel. He wasn't used to this, being ignored by the Angel, but it was his own damn fault. _He_ pushed Cas away. _He_ told Cas to never bother showing up again. All because he was just too damn afraid to admit the Angel's words as truth, too scared of the consequences and damaging his reputation. One of the most feared Hunters being involved with an Angel in a man's meat suit? Yeah, Dean would be a laughing stock among the community.

 _But I'd kick any ass who dared making a deal of it_ , Dean reminded himself cruelly.

The green-eyed man took a casual sip of his beer as he leaned back in a chair, now sitting inside the dingy motel room. He'd already downed two beforehand, and showed no sign of stopping soon.

Sam was sitting to his right, just an arm's reach away. Nose in the books, as usual, but his heart just wasn't with this case. Not with Dean pouting, in his own way, just a few feet away. He just couldn't concentrate.

"Dean." It was a statement, ever blunt and sudden, coming from Sam.

Green eyes snapped up to clash with hazel at the mention of his name. Dean was clearly was ripped out of a daydream. A dark one, based off of the shadows that still swam in his eyes.

"Hmm?"

Sam leaned forward, closing his laptop, notes, and books all in one clean sweep of his right arm. "So," patiently, the younger Winchester spoke with a calm tone, "Cas." Sam knew exactly what was bothering his brother, and wasn't about to beat around the bush. Even if he had no real evidence to lean on. His gaze never wavered, watching closely how Dean's brows furrowed and lips pursed.

Dean's eyes were slow to register the loaded , yet subtle, question behind the simple words, but quickly turned to fiery slits at the mention of the Angel's name. "Ain't happening, Sammy." The beer, now half-empty, was downed in one, huge, agitated gulp before the Hunter slammed it down on the table, sending small droplets of the chocolate-colored liquid flying from the top of the bottle and onto the chipped wooden surface.

Sam watch the alcohol settle before sighing with vexation and slowly moving to get on his feet. He'd hit the nail on the head after all, but the satisfaction only lasted a few seconds. If Cas was somehow behind his brother's piss-poor mood, he'd get to the bottom of it, even if he had to summon the Angel himself.

"Dean! He's been gone for weeks!" The anger in his voice was a low burning simmer as he continued, confidence in his accuracy fueling the fire behind his words, "I don't know why you're so insistent with working this case if he's held up somewhere. He could be--"

"Damn it, Sam!" The emerald-eyed man growled the interruption as his anger brought him to his feet, "We ain't talking about this. Not today, not tomorrow, so this ends now!" He walked over to the taller Winchester, squaring up with the male to assert dominance in the matter, "If that damn feathered ass wanted to be here, he'd be here. Got it? Now drop it." Dean glared as he made his tone clear, only holding the gaze between he and his brother for a few lingering seconds before hustling over to the cooler that was packed against the wall. Snapping the lid back with a particular fervor, it collided against the wall with a thud, leaving the dry-wall with a quarter-sized puncture.

He retrieved his prize: a semi-cool and dripping with melted ice beer, but didn't bother to care about the look of utter discust Sam was delivering him.

"Now, are you gonna tell me about whatever the hell we're chasing here, or will I have to shoot first and ask for the dirty details later?" Sarcasm was the sludge trickling from Dean's voice.

 _Pumping silver into whatever the hell was out there was the only cure to this chick-flick emotional fluff_ , Dean thought absent-mindedly.

Sam shot Dean a disapproving look before giving up with a sigh; while sliding the files over to his older brother, he also voiced the noteworthy specifics, "Two missing: a man and a woman. Man was reported missing a week ago, the woman just 3 days after."

"Related?" Dean opened the file and searched it feverishly for the circumstances. He frowned when scanned across a witness' testimony; a tattooed man was seen shortly before each vic went poof.

"No," Sam sat back down with a sigh, scratching the back of his head for an invisible itch, "They didn't even know one another. But get this," the younger Winchester flipped the pages to find a newspaper clipping, pointing to it so Dean would follow, "A witness swore they saw this dude's hand glow blue, and I don't think it was their imagination, Dean." Sam stared at his brother with a hardened gaze, waiting for it to click.

Dean's eyes searched the pages as the wheels turned within his mind, before shifting up to Sam's with a puzzled expression, "We're dealing with a Djinn?" His shoulders hunched as his eyes returned to the pages, leaning over them and reading them with a new-found intensity.

"It's possible," Sam nodded, "And seems more likely than anything else we've dealt with before." He shrugged, swallowing bitterly at every memory involving one.

Dean nodded, remaining silent as his body straightened out. Silver, they needed silver and lamb's blood. Sam caught on to his brother's thoughts and sent him a careful look.

"You sure you're okay for this, Dean? I mean, really?"

Dean swallowed and his gaze hardened with a sense of stubbornness, "Uh, yeah!" He took a generous swallow of his beer before grimacing an intimidating warning, "Don't ask me again, Sammy."

Grabbing his brown leather jacket, the Hunter was out the door without a second glance back.

\-----------------------------------------------

_"Cas?" Dean's voice was full of sleep. He heard someone enter his room, and at this hour it couldn't have possibly been Sam. "Correct," the Angel was quiet, an attempt to be respectful of all who occupied the bunker, "How are you, Dean?" The question was polite, but at 3:24 in the morning, Dean knew that there was more to Castiel's visit than just small talk. "Tired," he grumbled in response as he shifted his body to face the man, trying his best to ignore the small burst of joy that sent electricity through his veins, "What's up, Cas?" He was concerned, and the edges of Cas' mouth turned upward at the emotion, "I.. Dean," blue eyes turned serious and cautious, "I can't stay away."_

 

 


	3. Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up in a room he doesn't recognize, with a man he's very familiar with. ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience on this one!! :) much love, as always!

_"Just.. take me! Take_ me _.."_

Dean woke up on a king-sized bed with the soft glimmer of pale morning sunlight bathing over him. And it _didn't_ feel wrong.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes for a few quick seconds before fumbling his way out of the sheets. "Damn silk," he muttered to no one in particular as he kicked and scratched his way out of the very soft and very, ridiculously breathable fabric.

"Well, you were the one who picked them out," the deep voice came from seemingly no where.

When Cas stepped out of the corner, back turned away from the emerald-eyed male as he was apparently messing with something in front of him, Dean's jaw nearly hit the floor. Yet, he could not pry his eyes away from the Angel in front of him.

"Cas. How the.." he shook his head and tried again, "Why the _hell_ are you in this room?"

Anger was starting to boil in his veins the longer he had to look over at the backside of Castiel. Did he seriously think that doing all _this_ would make up for all the silence? Surely he knew Dean better than that.

"I prayed to you! You didn't respond _once_! I was sorry, man. Real fucking sorry! And.. and now here you are? In a room fit for a king?" His voice rose continually as he spoke, his rage piercing through each and every syllable, "Fuck, Cas. I don't need any of this material shit. I needed you!"

The words were out before he could take them back, and he was rewarded with a deep, scarlet hue blazing across his features. At least he could write it off as a part of the anger, but his eyes remained locked on Castiel.

That's when Cas' arms stopped moving, the muscles relaxed as he calmly set the shirt he was folding down in front of him in a neat, organized pile. His wary blue eyes turned and searched the gaze of the eldest Winchester, squinting slightly as his head tilted in an attempt to understand.

"Dean," slowly, cautiously the deep voice continued, "We've never.."

A stray sunbeam that had entered the room captured and struck metal on Castiel's left hand, gaining Dean's attention almost immediately. His eyes met it with a concerned, jealous glare, but even the eldest Winchester couldn't help the color that drained from his face.

"The hell is that? Ain't Angel's forbidden to tie the knot?" The sharpness in his voice was enough to slice through a vampire's neck, clean off, "And where the hell is Sam?"

Dean whipped his head around in a search for his younger sibling, surprised his brother hadn't come running at the sound of the commotion sooner. And the Hunter knew that Sam sure as hell would let a man know if a certain Angel made his grand entrance the second it happened.

And then the bastard had the nerve to smile.

"Sam has been wedded for years. He still remains at the home they share, just a short distance away. Dean, have you truly forgotten?"

Castiel's amusement quickly turned to intense worry, sending the Angel to Dean's side in a few bounds.

"Forgotten wh--? H-hey!" Cas had grabbed his hand without warning, lifting it up until it became level with his own eyes. It became clear all-too soon to the ex-Hunter; on his left hand, on that finger, was a damn gold band. Nearly identical to the Angel's, too, now that he had a closer look.

Castiel had slowly released his grip on Dean's hand when he watched the lines of concern and confusion deepen on Dean's face. His blue eyes, however, remained loyal to his face.

"We.. chose them together. I had difficulties understanding the traditions, but you.." Cas frowned, a sight Dean hated, before bravely sitting down and pressing the outside of his thigh to Dean's, "You truly don't recall anything regarding us becoming bound by holy matrimony?"

Dean couldn't hide the way his body reacted to both the touch and words that vibrated off the other male, causing Castiel's eyes to dilate regardless of his uncertainty. He wanted to kiss that frown away, to take part in whatever fantasy Cas was trying to make up as long as he'd have him back.

The eldest Winchester fought hard to regain any memory of this occasion, but to no avail. Either he was kicked too hard in the head on a hunt gone wrong, or this simply didn't go down.

Dean cleared his throat, pulling out of the trance he found in Castiel's eyes by averting them from the Angel, and shifting his body away from him in a jerky, flustered motion.

"If this is your idea of a funny joke," Dean warned, "I ain't finding the humor in it, bud." It was bitter, callous, evident of just how emotional all of this got him. He was uncomfortable, to say in the least, and to just sweep their issues under the rug like they never happened.. well, it wouldn't fly. Not for long, anyways.

Castiel blinked, easing back as he sensed the other male's discomfort and conflicting emotions, "Dean, I would nev--"

Without warning, Cas was cut-off when Dean snapped and pinned him down against the bed. The Angel couldn't even express his shock before Dean's lips had crushed against his own, his body rocked with waves of pulsing desire and longing and _pain_. He didn't know for sure if Cas was just conjuring this whole scenario up or if it actually was their reality, but he wouldn't dare try to screw this up again. Especially if Cas was this showy about bringing them back together.

In a weakened, small voice, Dean finally asked the question that kept echoing and echoing in a torturous, continuous wave inside his mind, "Why didn't you come? After all those damn prayers, why didn't you, Cas?"

Castiel's eyes gleamed blue, hurt evident in them, but caution of his emotions required him to approach this situation carefully, "Have you been having nightmares again? Dean, I can assure you.."

The emerald-eyed man slowly nodded before hooking a leg around the other, causing him to fall onto his chest with a soft thump. If this damn well was a dream, or some kind of sick joke, he'd take advantage. After all, it'd be the first one about Cas in weeks that didn't involve his death.

Cas seemed to catch on to the sudden shift in moods, eagerly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants as the other male rid himself of his shirt. Dean wasn't used to this, and besides watching a few guilty late-night gay kink-ridden pornos, he didn't exactly have any experience to go off of.

So, the Winchester softly breathed against the skin that rested just under the Angel's stomach, pressing soft kisses there as if they were apologies. He closed his eyes, not wanting to wake up from this perfect reality. The scent of Cas, warm and earthy, filled his nostrils in an attempt to immortalize the moment in it's entirety. He was with Cas. Really with Cas.

His hands moved freely as his heart rate increased, bravely reaching up to trail his fingers lightly along every crease in his skin. Castiel's eyes fluttered as his body was taken over by the sensation, his own hands lowering to match the motion of Dean's against his lower back, completely in sync. Impatience got the best of him, and the Hunter brought his hands back down to free Castiel's package from his pants. He was rewarded with hungry eyes and a breathy moan from the Angel when his hand wrapped around the aroused member.

_Here goes nothing_ , Dean thought as his needy hands gripped Castiel and began pumping like his life depended on the Angel's pleasure. Dean was only satisfied when Cas' fingers forged small wells into the sheets he was clutching onto, his head nearly engulfed by the pillow it rested under, and face stretched into a tight expression of exemplified love. It was only then did emerald eyes flashed upward to collide with blue and a wicked smile form on freshly-licked lips. Without warning, Dean dipped down and wrapped them around Cas' pulsing dick, teasing the tip with his greedy tongue. The Angel reacted immediately, arching and bucking upward just from the pleasure alone.

For a dream, this sure as hell felt _real_. For a dream, Dean was fucking sorry for not letting this happen sooner. For a dream, Dean would try as hard as hell to keep this alive. He'd never let Cas go again. They both knew the risks, but they also both didn't care. Together. They'd be together.

The phone on the side table suddenly started to ring, causing Dean to jump away from his mission with a curse and Cas, breathing heavily, to regretfully lean back with a curious expression. Dean, no matter how tempted he was to ignore it, sent Castiel an eye roll before picking up the device.

"Hello?"

" _Dean_! Oh, thank god! We weren't sure if it was going to work but.. the Djinn. It got you.. you're in.." static broke the words, but not before Dean's eyebrows furrowed, "Cas is here, dude. But you have to kill yourself to get out of.." static buzzed through the receiver, yet Dean continued to hold it to his ear.

He eyed the "Cas" sitting on the edge of the bed with horror. For an mirage of sorts, it fucking felt real. Was the phone call even real? Was anything here real?

Then, out of nowhere, the receiver began feeding him a voice that was identical to the very one in bed with him, "Dean." The male shuddered at the lifeless voice, keeping the Angel on his bed in his view. "Whatever illusion compensating your mental state is, most assuredly, a false reality," a bitter-sounding sigh followed before continuing, "In order for you to 'wake up', as uncomfortable as this may sound, you must commit the most unforgivable sin: taking your own life."

Dean's breath was knocked out of him as he looked back over at the man he had fallen for; Did he really want to give this up?

 

\-----------------------------

_Dean was knocked down, laying in a puddle of blood that belonged to him. He could only just make out the trenchcoat that stood protectively in front of him and the silver gleam of the weapon held by the very same person. His eyes closed as he heard the piercing cries of whoever the Angel just slashed and killed._ At least Sammy sat this one out, _Dean thought._

_Moments later, Dean felt the healing glow of light flow through him, the familiar touch of Cas using his Angel-mojo to heal him._

_Dean arched an eyebrow as he coughed and stood, placing a hand nonchalantly on his shoulder, "You saved my ass. Again."_

_Haunted blue eyes stared back at him with an underlying pain he didn't understand._

_"I will always do my best, Dean Winchester."_


	4. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam prays to Castiel for his assistance... but will the Angel come?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy <3

_"Just take me! Take me.."_

Those words kept repeating on an unforgiving loop in Sam Winchester's head. He remembered watching his brother, when it was way too late to do anything about it, fall to his knees and beg that.. that damn _monster_ to essentially kill him _willingly_. That's how Sam saw it. And he could only blame himself; he knew his brother wasn't fit for this hunt, not with whatever was going on between he and Cas plaguing his mind.

Dean must have known where the creature was, and knew from the beginning what he wanted from it, as he'd been through it before. He sent Sam away on a wild-goose chase on the other side of the Djinn's lair while he had the only weapon that could kill it. Dean knew. And all Sam could do was wait and see if Dean would come out of it alive.

Or..

Sam sighed, fidgeting with the label on the beer set in front of him, and between the pages of notes and books he was searching desperately through for another solution. His mind was so frantic and scrambled that the one answer that was remotely possible hadn't even crossed it until that very moment: Castiel. An Angel certainly had the capabilities to harm the creature enough to bring his brother out, and if Cas knew Dean was in real trouble, no matter what was going on between them, he'd come. He always came for his brother.

He cleared his throat with a small cough, taking a sip of beer before he looked up at the ceiling. In an attempt to be respectful, he quietly prayed out loud.

"Castiel, Dean's in trouble. I-I don't know what's going on between you two but--"

"Sam." It was terse and more intense than usual, but the voice was indefinitely, _thankfully_ , Cas.

Sam nearly spun on his heels in relief to take in the sight of the trenchcoat-ed man, but flinched just enough to be noticeable when he saw how worn down and exhausted the Angel appeared. Deep-setted bags hung under Cas' eyes as if shadows found a permanent home there, stubble burst from the angel's jaw in rough, unpredictable patches and length, and scabs ran across his face and hands, making it obvious that he hadn't even tried to heal them himself. It nearly reminded him of the mental and physical state of his own brother.. which brought him back to reality; this was about Dean, who was very much in danger.

Sam coughed as he regained his composure, stepping forward to give a respectful distance between the two. "Cas, thanks for coming so quickly. I wouldn't have bothered you if this wasn't so... urgent." The younger Winchester softened his facial features until he became the spitting image of compassion.

Castiel blinked and coldly nodded in response, keeping his arms as stiff as boards to his sides while his own features remained hardened, even as he carefully swept his eyes across the entirety of the dank motel room. As he took in the stale air of day-old beer and various containers of greasy take-out, he finally spoke. "Where is he? Dean."

If the lack of emotion surprised Sam, the hunter didn't allowed it to reach his features. Instead, he shook his head and answered the Angel. "A Djinn got him before I could.." he trailed off and looked to the floor, lying about the situation to not betray his brother in his moment of clear insanity, but not before he watched Castiel's eyebrows furrow and mouth tighten into a worried line.

If a thousand angry words, emotions, or regrets were seeping through Cas' mind in that moment, only a single, hissing question left the blue-eyed Angel's lips, " _Where_?"

\-----------------------------

"This isn't necessary, I assure you," Cas was boiling over with thick annoyance as he watched trees, signs, and buildings go by as Sam drove to the location that held Dean as it's hostage. It was wasting time in his opinion, but Sam, to his dismay, refused to be left behind. "Dean could have been safe and back to the bunker by now."

Sam coughed in discomfort, but Cas was too upset about the entire situation to even assess the younger Winchester to figure out why. Dean,   
_delusional_ Dean, had gotten himself in trouble yet again, and, like time and insufferable time again, relied on the Angel to clean up the mess. Even after he turned the Angel away indefinitely. Even after that damned kiss that left him starving for more, or the staunch rejection of his agonizing love for the hunter. The sting of it all still lingered and pulsed in every particle of his celestial being. If Dean knew, if Dean only _knew_.

"Cas, it's safer with two. What if--" Sam's words were cut short when Cas promptly delivered an icy glare, his hands curled against his thighs in cruel, tight fists. It was taking every molecule of willpower to not unleash the pent-up bitter rage that only continued to grow.

"You often forget that I have taken on entire fleets. And won, single-handedly. If I wasn't assigned to your brother's rescue mission from Hell, I'd imagine that would have still been my place." He spoke as if molten lava was resting behind his tongue, and snapped his gaze quickly back to the window by his side.

"What happened between you and Dean?" Sam slipped the burning question out before the Angel had a chance to reject it, but the only answer he recieved was the slump of Castiel's shoulders.

  
The Impala filled with uncomfortable silence for the rest of the drive, so much so that the very moment the Impala turned into the old building Castiel disappeared into a flutter of wings to find where the Djinn's layer was held. And Dean. Always Dean.

As his feet graced the dirt and grim of the eroded floor, he took a deep breath. When he inhaled, he took the corridor to his left. When he exhaled, memories flooded into his mind.

_Rain was pouring as he waited for Dean to arrive._

Inhale. Sparks that flew from frayed and exposed wires ahead of him filled his vision, he opened the door that lead to the stairwell.

Exhale.

_He smiled as the Impala pulled into view, his vessel's heart pounding from unexpected nerves._

Inhale. The steps behind him told him that Sam had began to follow. He continued down the steps, trying to ignore his vessel's heartbeats.

Exhale.

_Something was wrong. The look on Dean's face as he exited the Impala spoke of a deep tragedy. Cas corrected his features to match the concern he felt flood through him. "Dean? What's wrong?"_

Inhale. As they decended rapidly, Cas recognized the energy that was undeniably Dean's. His longing for the Angel was as strong as ever, which caught Castiel off-guard. He stumbled slightly as he opened the basement floor's door.

Exhale.

_Dean didn't say a word, instead pulling Cas into an embrace before pushing him violently into the side of the car, kissing Cas roughly as he tugged on the lapels of his trench coat. Cas closed his eyes and only kissed back when the shock of the moment left his body. But something was wrong, Dean was.. Dean pulled away, quicker than the Angel could understand what just occurred. "I.. we.. this ain't right. Cas, man, I don't know how to.." the hunter sighed as he shamefully looked to the earth, "Don't bother coming back to the bunker. This is.. done. Over."_

Inhale. Cas remained stoic in bother posture and features as his eyes met the slumped form of Dean Winchester. He walked up to him, pressing two fingers against his forehead to check on how he was fairing.

Exhale.

_He used to love the rain._

"His mind is too fragile to break the Djinn's hold," Cas said of smiting the Djinn immediately, "We have no other option than to convince your brother to break it himself." Cas lifted his haunted eyes to meet the frightened ones of Sam.

"Again?" Castiel watched silently as the younger Winchester sighed and scratched the back of his head, "And how? The last time this happened Dean had to do this, all of this, on his own."

"I can attempt to create a communication channel between his false reality and our true one," Cas took a deep breathe as he returned his focus to Dean's tired face.

"Like a phone call into his dream?"

Cas nodded slowly, "Yes. However, it might not be successful. It will depend on his attachment to the world he has created, and if he's willing to return here."

Sam frowned, "You think..?"

  
The Angel sighed as he continued to study the lines in Dean's face, "I'm afraid that the subject of your brother's desires is one I'm no expert in," he looked over his shoulder to Sam, "We should begin before time is entirely against us."

Sam's concern remained with the Djinn's location, Cas could tell as he looked around the room. They could deal with the creature later. Time was of the essence in Dean's rescue.

"I will watch for the Djinn after I establish the connection," Cas offered hesitantly. He quietly hoped that Dean would be awake before it would even become an issue. "Hurry," he held out two fingers from his free hand, and offered them to Sam.

It was over before he knew it. It was over, and then there was Dean. Emerald eyes colliding with oceans. Castiel's ears were ringing violently, but was this a dream?

"Cas?"

No. This was real.


	5. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is incredibly short (so unlike me, ahh!), but wanted to let you know that I've come back to finish this piece. Consider it a promise.

    Dean took a shaky hand up to his own gruff face, frowning immediately at the scratched, raw skin he felt there. His vision was doubled; he couldn't see what was in front of him clearly. In fact, even his heart betrayed him by displaying two Castiels right in front of him. He must have hit his head somehow during this monster showdown. _Hard_.

"Cas?"

   He managed to get the name out of his mouth with a soft smile, voice filled more of hope than question, before succumbing to the darkness that filled his vision.


End file.
